Problem: Multiply, reduce to lowest terms, and write as a mixed number: $ 2\dfrac{3}{5} \times 2\dfrac{3}{5} $
Answer: $ = \dfrac{13}{5} \times \dfrac{13}{5}$ $ = \dfrac{13 \times 13}{5 \times 5}$ $ = \dfrac{169}{25}$ $ = 6 \dfrac{19}{25}$